looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tweety
Tweety (also known as Tweety Pie and Tweety Bird) is a yellow bird in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series. Tweety appeared in 42 cartoons in the Looney Tunes Golden Age. Despite Tweety's effeminate appearance, Tweety always was male. Origin Tweety made his first appearance in 1942 in "A Tale of Two Kitties", directed by Bob Clampett, but was not paired with Sylvester The Cat until five years later. The 1947 cartoon "Tweetie Pie" pitted them against each other for the first time. The cartoon, which won an Academy Award, was the start of many short cartoons to come. Design In "A Tale of Two Kitties", Tweety's speech is strange, as he mispronounces many words, such as "pussy cat" (which he says as "puddy tat"). Tweety's name was originally Orson, but this was soon changed, as his current name was already presented in his second cartoon, "Birdy and the Beast" (1944). Tweety had initially been portrayed simply as a (wild) birdling whose species had not yet been specified, and was shown to reside in an outdoor nest high in a tree. After those several portrayals, it was only till 1947 when he had his first domestic role and his first human interaction in "Tweetie Pie", of which would become the most noted portrayal of the character (However even then, he would still be shown residing in an outdoor nest in later shorts). Personality He is a yellow canary that has a somewhat large head. His temper was at first short, and was often angry. His catchphrase is "I think I saw a kitten." As his character progressed, he became very calmer. Tweety appears to be an innocent little bird, sweet and extremely gentle character. Tweety often coming to handle Hector the Bulldog or hide behind Granny to avoid the cat, but in the end he always manages to humiliate Sylvester, unless he ends up humiliating himself trying to catch Tweety, which in turn does nothing. Tweety, Sylvester and Hector (sometimes) lives in a birdcage located in Granny's house. Granny is overprotective of Tweety and keeps Sylvester away from her prized bird. Rivalry Tweety and Sylvester are always after each other, much like Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner and the formerly-MGM owned, now-owned Warner Bros. cat and mouse duo Tom and Jerry. Sylvester is constantly trying to eat Tweety, and the yellow canary, in turn, is usually avoiding him with ease. Although Sylvester has laid hands on Tweety and got Tweety in his mouth on some occasions, most of the time he has never succeeded in eating the canary. In Greedy for Tweety, Sylvester succeeded in eating Tweety in a hospital where Sylvester, Tweety, and Hector were hospitalized and Granny was their nurse and once Granny found out that Sylvester ate Tweety, she did an x-ray on Sylvester and cut him open and got Tweety out. Most of the time, when Tweety is under the care of Granny, Sylvester cannot successfully outwit his opponent. Deep down Sylvester is jealous of Tweety because Granny gives him more attention. Other Appearances Tweety has starred in several roles outside of Looney Tunes. He, along with several other Looney Tunes stars, has made appearances in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Space Jam and Looney Tunes: Back In Action. He also starred as the main protagonist in the 2000 direct-to-video film Tweety's High-Flying Adventure. He also appears as a "baby" version of himself in the television series Baby Looney Tunes. He's also in many Six Flags theme parks. Quotes * "I tawt I taw a puddy tat!" * "I did! I did taw a puddy tat!" * "Oh, hewwo, Puddy Tat. What you doin' up / down there?" * "Bad ol' puddy tat!" * "Uh oh, wecked the puddy tat. You know, I wose more puddy tats that way." ~'"Bad Ol' Putty Tat" * (singing) "I'm a tweet wittow biwd in a diwded tage; Tweety'th my name but I don't know my age. I don't have to wuwy and dat is dat; I'm tafe in hewe fwom dat ol' putty tat." * "Well, whaddya know? I got an admiwer!" * "You cwushed my wittle head!" * "I wonder what that puddy tat up to now?" * "My poor, wittle cwanium." ~''Space Jam'' * "Now, how do you suppose I dot my wittle self in such a pwedicament?" ~"Bad Ol' Putty Tat" * "Uh-oh, that Puddy Tat after me adain. He mad at me. I will have to fwee for my widdle wife!" ~"Bad Ol' Putty Tat" * "That ol' puddy tat never donna find me in here." ~"Bad Ol' Putty Tat" * "You bad ol' puddy tat! maniacally." ~As Hyde Tweety, "Hyde and Go Tweet" * "You can't catch me!" Voice-Actors *Mel Blanc: 1942 - 1989 *Jeff Bergman: Tiny Toon Adventures, The Looney Tunes Show *Bob Bergen: Carrotblanca, Space Jam, Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas, Looney Tunes: Back In Action: The Video Game, New Looney Tunes *Joe Alaskey: The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, Looney Tunes: Reality Check, Taz: Wanted, Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time-Busters *Frank Welker: The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (chirping effects on both productions) *Eric Goldberg: Looney Tunes: Back In Action *Billy West: Museum Scream *Samuel Vincent: Baby Looney Tunes *Greg Burson: Animaniacs *Tom Kenny: Looney Tunes: Stranger Than Fiction Filmography Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Males Category:Characters created by Bob Clampett Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Baby Looney Tunes Category:Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas Category:Looney Tunes: Back In Action Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Characters Category:Birds Category:Featured Characters Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Space Jam Characters Category:Tweety's High-Flying Adventure Characters Category:Looney Tunes: Stranger Than Fiction Category:Looney Tunes: Reality Check Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bergman Category:Characters voiced by Bob Bergen Category:Characters voiced by Joe Alaskey Category:Characters voiced by Billy West Category:1942 Introductions Category:Characters voiced by Samuel Vincent Category:Characters voiced by Greg Burson Category:Characters voiced by Eric Goldberg Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Characters voiced by Kevin Shinick Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports Characters Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Baby Looney Tunes Characters Category:Tiny Toons Characters Category:Animaniacs Characters Category:Pets